


You're My Wonderwall (A Sterek Fan Fiction)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski was your average teenage boy. Except he wasn't. His best friend is a werewolf, he's super smart, and has been in love with the same girl since third grade.<br/>Derek Hale was your average werewolf. Except he wasn't. He was an alpha, extremely good looking, and may possibly have a crush on Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Wonderwall (A Sterek Fan Fiction)

"No werewolf powers," Stiles said, gripping his lacrosse stick.  
Scott positioned himself in the goal. "Alright, no werewolf powers."  
Stiles picked up a ball and threw it into the goal. Scott swiftly caught the ball in the pouch of his lacrosse stick. "That's so not fair, I said no powers!"  
"Stop complaining and keep throwing."  
And Stiles did just that. He kept throwing balls into the goal that Scott was defending. He did that for about 10 minutes.  
"Scott, Stiles!" The voice of Derek Hale echoed throughout the field.  
"God, you're everywhere," Stiles muttered.  
Derek brushed off the sarcastic comment and looked directly at Scott. "We need to talk."  
"Now?" Scott whined. "Can't we talk later?"  
"No," Derek snapped. "This is urgent."  
Sighing, Scott laid down his lacrosse stick and took off his helmet. "I'll be right back," Scott whispered to Stiles.  
"No, Stiles needs to come to," Derek commanded. "He's part of our pack. He needs to hear this."  
"How am I part of your pack?" Stiles asked. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly a werewolf."  
Derek grinned. "Sarcastic, as always."  
"I try," Stiles took that comment from Derek as a complement.  
Isaac approached the field from the woods and Lydia and Allison walked onto the field from behind the bleachers.  
"What's going on?" Lydia asked.  
The three joined the circle that Derek, Scott and Stiles were already forming. Stiles left his spot next to Scott to go stand next to Lydia, who ended up on his left. Derek was on his right.  
"There's another pack," Derek said.  
"So, you had to call a meeting?" Stiles questioned.  
"Not just a normal pack," Derek explained. "A pack of alphas."  
A look was shared between the group.  
"Why are they coming?" Isaac asked.  
"When someone new becomes an alpha, people notice. It attracts attention." Derek explained.  
"But when?" Scott questioned.  
"Now, they're already here."  
Lydia gasped and reached for Stiles arm. He quickly wrapped an arm around her. Derek looked away, trying to hide the jealousy and pain in his eyes. Of course he knew he would never have Stiles. Stiles was in love with Lydia, plus, Stiles wasn't gay.  
"I'm telling you so you can take extra precautions," Derek explained. "Don't go out too late and always stay in a pack. We're stronger in packs."  
"What do they want?" Stiles asked.  
"To investigate, see if I'm a threat or not," Derek stated. "We'll be having aggressive training sessions," He said, looking at Scott and Isaac. "Allison, I want you to teach Lydia how to use a bow and arrow. If the alphas find out she's immune, they might try to harm her."  
Allison nodded then gave Lydia a reassuring smile.  
"What about me?" Stiles asked. "Am I just dead meat?"  
"Ah, Stiles," Derek smirked. "I almost forgot. You're sticking with me."  
Stiles groaned. "I don't want to, you're too much of a sour wolf. And nobody likes a sour wolf. Plus I annoy you, so how do you know I won't get on your nerves?"  
"I don't know that you won't get on my nerves," Derek admitted. "But you're part of the pack, therefore I'll protect you no matter what the cost."  
"What if I don't need protection?" Stiles argued.  
"Trust me," Derek threatened, "you will."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!(: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for the next one!


End file.
